Dalaran Senate Meeting: May 24th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from May 24th, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell: I now call this senate meeting to order. Seeing as I think it will be funny as I gather my thoughts. Arranax will speak about the crowning of the Archbishop. Arranax DeVin: Oh, you all can quit your bitching ... I backed the damned dwarf ... anyhow ... Long story short? The lighties picked a new leader in Stormwind. For those of you who don't pay much attention to the antics of the cities to the South? It was the Bishop of Stormwind, Moorwhelp. He's calling himself ... something ... Secondus I think? I had gotten into the ceremonial wine by the time he'd announced his name. Either way. He's been, if not a friend to the city, one who has treated us with ... ALONSUS! Thanks. That' Alonsus Secondus. Either way ... he's dealt with us fairly and reasonably, unlike a good many lighties. So more power to him as it were. I will add that his taking the reigns means we'll be dealing a bit more with the Church. Frankly? If they respect our secular nature as he's done in the past? I'm fine with that. Erm ... anyone have any actual questions about the whole thing? Geranelm Syla: Do we have an ambassador to him? Arranax DeVin: Not currently, no ... as far as I know. Normally the Inner Council deals with him directly ... Geranelm Syla: Ah, I see.. Vanidicus Alexander: I thought we had a Stormwind ambassador? Could we not assign the duties to him? Arranax DeVin: If someone feels comfortable with sermons, might ask Emerson if they want the spot. Damon Halliwell: We will let Zanbor handle those deals. Thank you Lord DeVin. Now Kira I believe you have something to speak on? Kira Dawnsorrow: Yep! I'm Kira Dawnsorrow, an Archmage of the Senate. I'd like to start off by welcoming each and every one of you here tonight for the meeting- and of course the new members with us. Welcome! So, my announcement is a bit short and sweet this evening. I just wanted to announce that on Monday I will be hosting yet another ball for everyone to attend. I'll be hosting it at eight evening bells, location will either be here or in Winterspring by my home. This time, the event will be for something other than a relaxation day to take from all the busy work we've been having. This ball is to celebrate my eight-hundred-fifty-eighth birthday. I hope that you will all attend if you're able. Lionnel Ambrose Arcweld III: How positively divine. And here you don't look a day over seven hundred. Kira Dawnsorrow: Thank you! Any questions? You are all welcome to invite anyone you'd like if you wish. That's all. Damon Halliwell: Muzula, you have something as well? Muzula Silverweave: Hm? Oh yes. Good evening everyone. I would like to make a brief announcement. I will be holding a class on the Magical school of Abjuration on Tuesday of this week, all members of the Senate are invited to attend, as well as Food and drinks will be provided. That is all. Thank you, Chancellor. Damon Halliwell: Mage commander, you’re up. Arranax DeVin: That thing, where for some reason we're teaching lighties to kill mages? Vanidicus Alexander: Yes, Councilor. Teachen'em t'kill the magi. Fer reference, I gave them no real techniques, jus' some basic anti-magic runes that could be overcome by any mage of sufficient caliber. Then some common sense fightin' techniques. Stuff their aspirants would learn anyhow. Now, th'bit I'm sure ye'd be interested in, Lord DeVin. This comin' week we will be meetin' up with the Silverhand Chapter an' whatever other minor players decide t'come. We'll be learnin' from them this time. Which is good because I hate talkin' all yer ears off. We'll be learnin' anti-paladin techniques, how t'combat Light magic. They learn t'kill us. We learn t'killthem. It all stays in balance an' we all get t'like each other a bit more. If there are any questions, come t'me after the meetin'. That is all, sir. Damon Halliwell: OK we are about to go into a odd path for the senate. We are going to do promotions then move on to..voting matters then if time open the floor. Geranelm Syla, please take the floor. Your time among us as an Initiate as come to an end. You have shown dedication and skill and so we grant you the rank of Colleague. Geranelm Syla: Thank you, sir. Damon Halliwell: Funny enough I think that might be all for this week. Now onto other matters. Arranax the floor is yours to bring up this wonderful subject. Arranax DeVin: Right. Heap this at my feet. I suppose I have the monopoly on genitals on the Inner Council then ... Alright ladies and gentlemen. Something came up within the Inner Council. A notion that, because there is a cease fire in effect, there have been troubles with lacks of communication, and we know next to nothing about what is going on with them ... that we consider offering ambassadors to, drumroll please, the Horde. Silvermoon in specific to start with. Lionnel Ambrose Arcweld III: So... you want us to send someone to die? Now that is a plan I can get behind. Muzula Silverweave: Exactly HOW does this help the Senate? Arranax DeVin: Basic idea is this. We send someone to chat with them. Perhaps prevent pointless loss of life. If it comes to blows? We'll have sent someone who will have seen their defenses first hand, and offer us knowledge they can exploit. That's how it will help us. For those of you who want peace, love, and good fucking feelings? It gives talking things out a chance. For those of you who expect war? It also gains us information we lack on the other side. Not like they're going to murder an ambassador in Shattrath ... if they do? Well ... then we have an excuse to utterly ignore the rules of war. So. Like I said. No down side. That's it for the basic idea. I'll probably be yelling more after this ... but floor's open. Gehlnarine Liridian: I am going to speak against this. Sending an ambassador to Silvermoon only shows the other races of the Alliance that we are seeking relations with the Horde. How are they going to react if they think we're going neutral again? Not to mention, the Sin'Dorei betrayed us....and because of their betrayal...Garrosh was allowed to obtain the Divine Bell....and not only that...he almost killed the prince of Stormwind in doing so. And because of Sin'Dorei and Horde agents....Theramore happened. Our own leader lost his life because of the betrayal of the Horde. They not only declared war on the Alliance, but the Kirin Tor as well. I have all the respect in the world for the High Elves. However....the Blood Elves should not be graced with our relations. The only interactions we should have with them are those of differing sides in war. That is my view, and I implore the senate to vote against this action. We are with the Alliance, and should remain as far away from the Horde as possible. Vintagius Blushvine: Holding the Sindorei close can only help keep them from further Horde machinations. Arranax DeVin: Plus, there's a fucking ceasefire in effect. We're not forming alliances. We're trying to gain knowledge on an enemy, and avoid pointless deaths from misunderstandings. Gehlnarine Liridian: Send spies...not ambassadors. People are always suspicious of ambassadors. Arranax DeVin: Spies also get executed. Kira Dawnsorrow: If they're bad. Damon Halliwell: Silence, one the person called on should be speaking you both had your time. Meriahm Lausten: In the interest of keeping time and decorum, I would second what the Chancellor just said. Please, hold your comments. Lionnel Ambrose Arcweld III: Let us not abandon etiquette, my friends. The good lady has the floor. Meriahm Lausten: It should come as a surprise to no one that I am against this measure. Are we really considering this? Are we really debating the merits of sending our own to treat with beings that people in this room have labeled traitors, abominations, and a virus? Is this what a ceasefire does to our convictions? Where is the fire I saw not a few months ago? These are the same people who ripped Stonetalon and Ashenvale apart, that obliterated Gilneas, and I do not feel I need to remind the Senate again what happened at Theramore. They can claim all they want it was Garrosh's doing, but in remaining allied to him, they were complicent in his crimes. Why would we treat with the likes of that? We hold grudges dating back to the founding of this city - in fact, there were complaints that we were teaching basic magic to the -Church-. Who are on -our- side of the war. And you're prepared to send our own to mingle with those who tried to see our heads on spikes not a few months ago? I say let the animals and those who'd lower themselves to be ones writhe about in the mud. -Dalaran- will fly above the skies. That is all. I am finished. Thank you, Chancellor. Damon Halliwell: Senator Blushvine, I believe you are next. Vintagius Blushvine: I fear my own view counters that of my illustrious colleague, but I will seize on her point... Dalaran must fly above the politics of those below. The very purpose for this city... for this Senate... is to grip the reigns of those in Azeroth who would wield the Art... to ensure their freedom and growth, but also pull back on those reigns when they grow too wild. I'm sure I'm not the only one amongst us who strode Silvermoon's streets in better days... who remembers the Art woven into even the simplest of tools, the most casual of entertainments. Silvermoon serves as a city of magic, second only to our own. If we sever ourselves from them, we allow a sizable chunk of Azeroth's spellweavers to develop in parallel, and indeed, in opposition, to us. We neglect our duty to steer them into harmony with the other practitioners of the Art, but perhaps even more vitally, we give ourselves no option except the closed fist to bring them back into line. I urge the establishment of diplomatic relations with Silvermoon not in spite of their previous sins, but because of them. I've said my fill. Damon Halliwell: Who else wished to speak on this matter? Geranelm, you have the floor. Geranelm Syla: My fellow members of the senate. I know that I have not been with you for a very long time, but you must look at this matter with delicate eyes. I am not a big fan of the Sin'Dorei, though I love the Quel'Dorei, but we must realize that they could spy on us just as easily as we could spy on them. Some say that Silvermoon can even rival our own glorious city, which is of course a lie. They sided with the Horde, they sided with the Orce, the Tauren, the Forsaken, and the rest of that lot! They sided with our enemies. Yes, we have had a history with them, but they merely.. betrayed us. What good would it be to reach out to them and then eventually get betrayed, hmm? I hope you will make the right decision. Damon Halliwell: Lady Highsire. Azsh'Amara Highspire: Colleagues, I'd like you to consider that Silvermoon is no longer our enemy, and that the sins of other members of the Horde cannot be justifiably laid upon their feet. Yes, certain members of the Sunreavers acted against Dalaran when they sided with the Horde and Silvermoon, however, that does not represent the majority. We have a duty as this world's foremost authority on magic to at least reach out towards those magisters and magistrix within Quel'Thalas. There is no reason that we cannot maintain relations, for matters of diplomacy." Damon Halliwell: Really...again DeVin? Arranax DeVin: Just a closing statement before I call a vote. Damon Halliwell: Very well. Arranax DeVin: Several fucking facts you all need to get down. One? There is a ceasefire. We are not at war with them. As much as I'd favor violence against the Orcs? I cannot act against them. Nor can those of you who hate Silvermoon act in open violence againstQuel'Thalas. Two? We lose nothing by talking. Nothing. We may save lives, either on, or off the battlefield. Three. Silvermoon *gave* our city its magic. We might as well at least hear what they have to say. Four. If it comes to war, we will at least haveinside information. Only a fool walks into a war blind. That is all. I call for a vote. Gehlnarine Liridian: If Arranax is for it....there should be some red flags going off in your heads....that's all I will say. Damon Halliwell: I think we have spoken enough. Zanbor, if you will. Zanbor Emerson: A vote has been called for. Any seconds? Lionnel Ambrose Arcweld III: Seconded. Zanbor Emerson: The vote to open formal diplomatic relations with the Elves of Silvermoon through the appointment of an ambassador. Aye if you are in favor. Nay opposed. Zanbor Emerson: The vote is tied. 6-6 Damon Halliwell: The Inner-Council shall speak on it AGAIN after the meeting. The meeting is already running long, Protocol states the Inner-council shall be the tie breaker. I am opening the floor now. Does anyone else wish to speak about any other matter? Aithnea Escol: I have something I wish to first formally ask and then discuss. Damon Halliwell: Miss Escol the floor is yours. Aithnea Escol: Firstly a question to the Inner Council. Is the minister of Justice formerly the prosecutor or judge for crimes that take place within the city of Dalaran? I'm not overly familiar with those laws. Damon Halliwell: He may be or name one. Aithnea Escol: The topic I wish to bring up are the lawful ways to have someone recuse themselves from a case. Damon Halliwell: Look I am tiered and grumpy I suggest you get to the point. Aithnea Escol: Simply put, at a previous notion The Minister of Justice made a rather unsavory opinion public regarding certain people, and while I'm not calling for a vote of no-confidence, yet, I wish to discuss the matter of should such situations come up, can the Minister be forced to recuse himself from a case. Gehlnarine Liridian: I can recuse myself from a case if necessary. If a case is involved that includes Traitor Bloods or Blood Elves....I will do so. Damon Halliwell: I will first bring up that free speech is a thing within this city and then..Yes if a problem or conflict is found with one of its members they can be forced to step down. Aithnea Escol: He said what I wanted to hear, I'll leave the logistics of who would replace him considering Beau is the only other, that I know of, up to the Ministry. Thanks. Damon Halliwell: With that... Zanbor Emerson: Uhh... I made a mistake on the voting... The vote actually passed seven to six. I recorded Mister Blushvine as an abstention rather than an aye. Damon Halliwell: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.....lovely...vote passes...meeting closed...before I throw a fireball at someone's head...to protect...or Hold Dominion...or fuck all.... Category:Minutes Category:Senate Sessions Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Documents Category:Events